Jigsaw
William "Billy" Russo is a former Special Forces soldier who had become a close friend of Frank Castle. Russo became a part of Cerberus Squad under the leadership of William Rawlins, assisting in assassinations of high value targets. Upon leaving the Marines, Russo was funded by Rawlins and became the founder and CEO of Anvil Securities, training soldiers for Rawlins' needs. Learning of Castle's return as the Punisher, Russo was recruited by Rawlins to assassinate his former friend, using Dinah Madani to try and learn of Castle's whereabouts which eventually exposed his involvement in Cerberus. Fearing he would soon be used as a scapegoat and blamed for all the crimes, Russo betrayed Rawlins, allowing Castle to kill him, before Russo had a furious showdown with Castle, that led to Russo's handsome face being damaged beyond repair. Abilities * Master Combatant: Billy Russo is a highly skilled and lethal combatant, with him holding his own in a prolonged fight against the Punisher, and managing to grievously wound the latter, before getting defeated. * Master Marksman: Russo was trained to utilize firearms during his service in Afghanistan; returning home, he brought his training alongside him. Russo even states to Castle that he wouldn't have missed the bullet that wounded Frank at the Massacre at Central Park if he was there. * Businessman: After returning to the United States, Russo established Anvil; though he hired veterans to take on security and other protection services, it served as a facade to monitor operations outside the country as well as eliminate former members of the Cerberus Squad. Equipment Weapons * Hidden Blade: Russo carries a hidden wrist blade in his gear. Often alternating between left-hand and right-hand carry, he utilized this blade in many different confrontations, including one attack and killings of Sam Stein and Morty Bennett. * Ka-Bar: Russo took his knife as part of his arsenal, fighting Frank Castle with it as they were battling in the carousel of Central Park. Having lost his sidearm, Russo resorted to the use of his knives to try to kill Castle, though he lost it during the battle and Castle almost cut his own throat with it. * Kimber Warrior: Russo carried this handgun as his service pistol during his time in the United States Marine Corps, and while serving as part of the Cerberus Squad. He obtained another one from Curtis Hoyle, who kept the gun under his pillow, in an ambush to force Hoyle give up the whereabouts of Frank Castle. Russo kept threatening Hoyle with his own gun, and shot him in the shoulder when he realized that Hoyle was stalling as Castle was outside the apartment with a sniper rifle ready to kill Russo. Russo took the gun as his sidearm, briefly dueling Castle with them as they were battling in the carousel of Central Park. Russo resorted to threaten the hostages, forcing Castle to throw his own gun away. Russo then shot at him, and realizing that Dinah Madani was sneaking upon him, he also shoot at her, giving Castle the chance to disarm him. * Smith & Wesson M&P: This handgun was standard issue for Anvil operatives, and Russo carried this handgun while managing security for Senator Stan Ori at the Royal Hospitality, seizing the opportunity of Lewis Wilson's terrorist attack to try to kill Frank Castle, Russo ambushed Castle while he was held at gunpoint by Dinah Madani, and shoot him twice. As Castle survived, Russo tried to justify his actions to Madani, but he continued to try to kill Castle. Madani and Russo held each other at gunpoint until the New York City Police Department officers appeared and subdued them. Russo also used this handgun in his covert missions to stop Frank Castle while leading his men on the field, he pulled his handgun inside Fort Bryon to protect Morty Bennett, as Castle had infiltrated the facility to obtain information from him, though he quickly switched to a submachine gun. He also resorted to use it as his sidearm during an ambush set up by DHS agents, using it to execute Tom Weems and prevent Weems from incriminating him. Once his cover was blown up, he carried his handgun and used it to threaten Frank Castle's life while Castle was being tortured by William Rawlins, in a ruse to facilitate Castle's liberation, and also as he hid inside Anvil Headquarters, outfitting the gun with a suppressor in order to kill all DHS investigating the building. * SIG Sauer P220: Seeking to ensure William Rawlins' death, Russo took away Rawlins' handgun and held it while watching the Punisher beat Rawlins to death. When Russo discovered that Homeland Security had arrived to arrest him, Russo attempted to kill the Punisher, only to be shot in the arm himself and be forced to shoot at Dinah Madani's agents as he ran away for his life. * Heckler & Koch MP5A3: Russo and a small group of Anvil mercenaries infiltrated into Fort Bryon to prevent Frank Castle from obtaining information from Colonel Morty Bennett. Castle managed to defeat them by using a couple of smoke grenades to incapacitate them, Castle planted one of the weapons to serve as bait, and Russo, despite turning his laser scope off to prevent Castle from knowing his position, took the bait and opened fire to the empty position, allowing Castle to escape. * SIG-Sauer MPX: Russo used this weapon while leading a small group of mercenaries in what they believed to be a mission to kill Frank Castle while he tried to purchase ammunition from a black market dealer. However, it was an ambush by the Homeland Security, whose agents engaged in a shootout against the mercenaries. However, all of them were killed, except Russo, who managed to escape. * Heckler & Koch HK416: Russo carried this assault rifle as his standard weapon during his time in the United States Marine Corps, and while serving as part of the Cerberus Squad. While serving in Operation Cerberus, the entire squad was ambushed, and Russo provided cover fire to Frank Castle when he entered the house to single-handedly clear the area. * M4A1 Carbine: Both Russo and Frank Castle wielded heavily customized versions of this assault rifle while battling each other in the carousel of Central Park. As they engaged, they began to shoot at each other, with Russo hitting Castle's leg. As they covered from each other's bullets, Castle and Russo boarded the circling carousel with Castle shooting as Russo taunted him until they successfully shot at each other, with Castle being hit in the chest and Russo in the cheek, losing the guns and resorting to fire their sidearms. * Barrett M107: Russo carried this sniper rifle to a hostage exchange where Frank Castle and David Lieberman were going to surrender in exchange for the liberation of Lieberman's wife and son. Russo watched over the whole exchange through the rifle's scope, and when a firefight between his henchmen and agents of the United States Department of Homeland Security, Russo shot at the wheels of the DHS vehicles, in order to allow his men escape with the captured Castle. Other Equipment * Bulletproof Vest: Russo owns and utilizes a bulletproof vest that provides protection during his many encounters with Frank Castle and Dinah Madani. Category:Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Characters